league_of_reapersfandomcom-20200214-history
Sigrunn
Sigrunn is the daughter of High King Asger of Midgard and Valkyrie Eydis of Asgard. Eydis had died in childbirth to Sigrunn. King Asger being human had given his daughter to the Valkyries to raise with them. Sigrunn was raised with two swords in her hands. She was taught the ways of the Valkyrie and once of age had become Radningar among the Valkyries. Sigrunn had started a relationship with the Hersir of the Valkyries, Dagny. The two were inseparable. Dagny was older then Sigrunn and had previous family on Midgard before becoming a Valkyrie. When she was roughly 300 years old she rose against her sisters of Valkyrie. A great war had brewed on Midgard and the Valkyries had chosen a side. The Gods not so much, but the Valkyries had. Dagny had a descendant that was in charge of an army that wanted lush farming fields. Sigrunn went against orders and went to investigate the opposing side. Sigrunn went in disguise as a beggar woman to the town and she was heartbroken to find that it was a small farming community. They barely had any warriors. They were kind and virtuous to Sigrunn. They offered to help and take care of her. Sigrunn couldn't stand by and let them slaughter the innocent people. The day of the battle came and the battalion of warriors and Valkyries came to the plateau of the farming community. Sigrunn stepped out in front of it, taking her swords and raising them to her sisters. "I will not let you do this." Sigrunn fully revealed herself as a Valkyrie and stood between the battle and this small village. Dagny feeling betrayed chose to battle with Sigrunn herself, and after severely beating her took her to Asgard to be tried and executed for her actions. The battle wiped out the small farming community. At the trial Miss Mist from the League of Reapers represented Sigrunn, and defended that Sigrunn had done her duty to those that should go to Valhalla. Odin in fairness exiled Sigrunn and spared her life. As they left the Valkyries turned their backs on Sigrunn to show that she would never be a sister again. Miss Mist took Sigrunn to a great hall and the two of the danced the night away in an effort to raise Sigrunn's spirits. Since then Sigrunn has been at Miss Mist's side helping ferry souls to the afterlife for believes of Asgard. '''Traits: '''Sigrunn is a warrior that has a deep sense to protect. She comes off as standoffish and doesn't usually mingle with the other reapers except during training. During the Afflicted Gods Timeline she showed more of her soft side and made it apparent that she views all of the other reapers as family and those she needs to protect. During the Binx Timeline, being one of the few to remember the Afflicted Gods Timeline she was torn as many bonds and relationships she had built had no longer existed. Sigrunn takes bonds very seriously and will do everything she can to protect and help those who she has bonded with. She is extremely tall as most Valkyries are, even in her human like form. The only distinguishing marks on her that aren't paint is on her back she has two large wing shaped scars and on her right shoulder she has the Heart of the Slain with Binx's name in Nordic runes encircling it. The Heart of the Slain looks like a black tattoo but was divinely burned into her shoulder by Dagny. '''Special Abilities: '''Sigrunn as an exiled Valkyrie has her Valkyrie powers sealed away with a Vegversir Medallion. In a promise never to become a Valkyrie while being a reaper to Mist, Sigrunn hasn't used those powers. In the Afflicted Gods Timeline Sigrunn unleashed her Valkyrie powers to subdue Mist, but in doing so causing the Gods of Asgard to become Afflicted as well. During the final battle with Afflicted Splendor Mist, Sigruun once again became Valkyrie, but it was fully afflicted by then and fought to the death with Mist. In the reset to the Binx Timeline Sigrunn made extra means to never use Valkyrie. Sigrunn's true Valkyrie form has large black wings out of her back and head. Valkyrie Sigrunn can fly and is even larger then she is in her human form. Her eyes glow golden light while in her Valkyrie form. To suffice the use of The Spirit of the Valkyrie, Sigrunn uses Norse Runes for healing and protection, but has used it to hold, seal, purify and fire spells. When the runes are in use they glow blue. She has runes painted on her face everyday to keep her from ever going into a distressed state. When she goes into a distressed state large red wings sprout from her back to protect her. They are forced and very painful and usually cause her to be out of commission for a long time. When she passes out or no longer in distress the wings retract into her body. The wings are her soul and body remembering that she once had wings. She has large red wing scars on her back from when that has happened in the past. She hasn't had that happen in the last 1,000 years, but in the recent Binx Timeline in a harried state Sigrunn forgot to paint her runes on her face, and in a battle with an Afflicted Asmodeus, the wings had sprouted out to save his life. When she apparates to help a charge or move amongst the Hall she disappears in black smoke and raven feathers. She is a master warrior and fights with two swords. She always has two small daggers on her thighs.